First Impressions Are Normally Wrong
by 3OfAKind
Summary: After the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated, Robin and the Titans decided a world-wide Titan network could be a good thing. Now, all the Titans from "Titans Together" are forming a North, South, and West Titans! This is their story. Many Pairings


Emma: Hiya kids, sorry again for my MIA-ness, lately, but I am attempting to get the second chapter of Demigods up. However, to get my mind off of that I had another quick idea. So, as many avid fans of Teen Titans know, at the end of Titans Together- and ultimately the series -the heroes who helped the Titans just weren't ever used again. I, being the creative and hyper active mind that I am, decided that this wouldn't do. I figured Robin would want to start a world-wide coverage of all Titans. Meaning, a North, South, and West Titans, to compliment the East and Central units. This being said, of course I had ideas in who should be where and why they were on that team. This fic will be the description of these teams, their meeting and how they get on the road of heroism. Obviously there will be OC- I'm an OC girl, anyone who reads my stuff knows this -so if you don't dig them please leave now.  
This fic will also be promoting out usual couplings: RavenxBeastBoy, RobxStar, CyxBee, FFxJinx, and JerxKole. There will also be the incorporation of a few different OCxOC pairings, AquaLadxOC, HaroldxOC, ArgentxOC, and SpeedyxOC. If you don't like those, you are also free to leave. Now, hopefully this fic will be none in about seven-ten chapters, but let me explain said chapters real quick before I start. The first three or four will be plot into three different sections, each depictions of the new Titans in their first few days and then weeks. Then, after that, I'll split into a chapter for each team until the conclusion which will be a giant reunion party for all the teams, in Titans Central command. I will also be introducing my new OC, Gladiator, or Owen DeAngelise, his profile will be on the joint account tonight.  
So, I've ranted enough, let's go ahead and start! So, I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC. Enjoy!

First Impressions... Are often Wrong Chapter One: Meet The Team

"So, after a lot of conferring with the other Titans, and the Justice League, we have decided that a world wide coverage of Titans is the best, given the Brotherhood incident," Robin said to the full Titan Tower living room. The heroes and heroines glanced at one another, all thinking the same thing: how did this connect to them? Robin, as if sensing this question continued." As you all remember, when the Brotherhood fell, we gave you all communicators and made you honorary Titans. We were hoping, that is us original Titans and The Titans East, that you would all be willing to separate into the new sectors of Titans: North, South, and West. Because of your skills and abilities, we have compiled lists of the groups we hope you will become."

There was a general murmur through the group, all thinking about the offer. Jinx- the newly converted heroin -was ducking her head close to Kid Flash's ear, her lips moving rapidly. He retaliated with whispers of his own, then paused when she swatted his hand away from her hair, but gave a nod. Arrow and Apollo, the two dark skinned archers, had their heads together as well, on the other side of the room. Thunder and Lightning were talking quietly, as were Kole and Gnark, and Melvin and her siblings. The other heroes and heroines seemed to be thinking to themselves. Finally, the group of good doers all turned towards Robin.

"Red and I are in," Jinx said with a shrug." Not like I can go to the HIVE Five again, and he was only a temporary hero here... It could be good for the both of us to have a permanent place."

"I'm only in if Jinx and I get to be on the same team, though," Kid Flash added quickly. Robin made a note to his list and nodded.

"Lightning and I are in as well," The blue figure of Thunder said. His smaller brother gave a nod and laid back in his chair, entirely at ease." We are more then ready to have a home, a place to truly be heroes."

" 'Pollo, Jessie and I are so in," Arrow sAid. She was bouncing in her seat happily and the careful cork screws her dark red hair was in bounced with her and she giggled." We could use the space from Uncle Cupid and Aunt Aphrodite. We could use a permanent hero station!"

"Gnark and I would be happy to help," Kole said simply, readily agreeing to a new way of life. Her caveman counterpart gave a nod and grunt of approval. One by one, all the heroes and heroines gave a nod or few words of agreement, making Robin grin at his team, then the others before him.

"Well alright, let's hand out assignments!"

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Titans North

"Whoa, check out the view..." Kole said in an awed voice. It was about two months after the initial meeting of the International Titans- as Robin was calling them now -and it had taken that long to build the three new T-Towers. The Titans North were stationed in the icy tundra of Nuuk, Greenland, the cold landscape seemed desolate, but it was home to many a villains that, before, we're unkept and unruly because heroes were turned omff from the cold. The Northern Tower was a mirror to the one in Jump City, but with more modifications from Cyborg for the cold. The walls were insulated twice over to withstand the winters. The interior was made to fit the heroes picked specifically for the northern am: Kole and Gnark, Jericho, Pantha, and Thunder and Lightning. the colors were that of muted grays and silvers, a modernistic twist on the tower that started this new branch." You can see forever..."

Kole's assumption may have been a little hyperbolic, but it did indeed seem like the landscape, seen from the large glass window of he tower, went on forever. The living or commons area was large and inviting, with a few assorted love seats and then a larger couch, instead of the one semi-circular one of the Titans Central. The kitchen was connected to this area, like the original tower, but it was off to the side, not center of the room instead there as a billiard table and a large wooden table with the Titans symbol carved on the top. The team stood awkwardly in the center of the room, glancing up at each other, wondering who would be first to speak. They all shifted uneasily from foot to foot until Jericho moved to the center so they could see his hands move in signs that Kole translated.

"He says 'it is nice to be here with my new team, to be a part of something for once. Should we start with introductions, before we pick our rooms?' Hey that's a good idea Jericho!" Kole smiled. Jericho smiled back and lowered his eyes, a light blush coloring his cheeks. The pink haired heroine smiled shyly as well, toying with the ends of her hair." Um... Anyway, I'm Kole... I cons turn my body into indestructible gemstone, which Gnark uses as a weapon... We're both really happy to be here..."

"I am Pantha," The taller woman smiled and raised her arms in a muscle builder pose," I am the strongest woman alive!"

"Thunder and Lightning," The two brothers said together. Then only the 'older' blue brother spoke." I manipulate sound waves and use them as a weapon, my brother can send electric shocks. Together we can control the weather."

"And we all know Jericho, and how amazing his body controlling is," Kole said with oink cheeks. The group spoke for a few more minutes, making nervous small talk until they all split ways to chose rooms. Kole watched Gnark walk with Pantha, talking about their strength. Luckily Gnark's English and progressed enough for the caveman to communicate with people where weren't Kole. She smiled and hoisted her duffle bag onto her shoulder, heading off towards the west wing of the tower, hoping to find a room with a large window facing the snow. She had been underground for so long she wanted to have a permanent view. She had just picked out a spacious room with light blue walls- oddly close to her eye color -when she heard a soft knock on her door. She turned around and saw Jericho standing in her doorway, a shy smile on his face and his cheeks a light pink." Hi Jericho!"

"Hello, Kole," Jericho signed keeping his eyes down," I noticed you liked the view, and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, before it started snowing again?"

"Y-you want to go on a walk with me?" Kole asked her own cheeks dusting a light red. Jericho nodded and offered the girl his hand shyly. Kole gave a happy grin and nodded, taking his hand. Moving here had been a good decision after all...

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Titans West

"Isn't this awesome?" Kid Flash cried as he- for lack of better term -flashed around the commons area. The Titans West was centered in Naples, Italy, a decision debated over by the Titans for ages. The conclusion was finally made because Napes was originally west to the original Titans central, in California. After all, since Tokyo was no longer an option for resident Titans, the European continent needed some Titans. Jinx walked in beside Argent, the black and red haired Mage glancing around the room with the pink Mage. Kid Flash skidded to a stop beside Jinx, grabbing her hand and yanking her over to the big window of the commons." Look Jinx! Bach front view!"

There was in fact a lovely view of the lawless white sanded beaches of the Italian city. Jinx gave a smile and set her suitcase aside, allowing the hyper active, red headed, speedster to tug her to and from one side of the window to the other. Argent stayed behind, studying the room itself. The Titans had decorated this tower in light tans and golden hues, matching the easy beach front setting and seemingly breezy city of Naples. The city was a giant cesspool for diabolical villains and wanna be ones as well, making it a prime candidate for a much needed command of Titans. The tower itself was perched on an island similar to that of the original Titan's, only about a half mile from the actual city. It had a beach house decor theme, and even Argent, in her punk glory, liked the warm feeling. It felt like new beginning, like a place to make their own, like being with people who fought for the things she did; it felt like home.

"Wasn't there supposed to be anotha' bloke comin' to join us?" Argent asked. No a moment the statement was from her lips that the door to the commons swished open and a boy with mixed skin tone and dark brown dreads walked into the room. He stood about six foot three and had the same type of build as Kid Flash, tall and wiry but definitely sturdy and strong. He wore a black jersey with the number thirteen in bloody red letters, over black jeans with tears in the knee over black converse high tops. He had only a worn looking duffle bag slung over his shoulder and he glanced around the room as the three other heroes fell silent at his entrance. He was gorgeous in a flawless way that would have girls fawning over him in seconds; but perhaps the most intriguing part of the boy was his eyes: they were a shinning golden hazel color that was never seen unless made by artificial contacts." Well, hullo there..."

"Hello miss, my name is Owen DeAngelise, I believe Robin told you my hero name- Gladiator?" The boy, this Owen character, said in an easy voice that seemed made of silk. Argent nearly melted under the easy tone and noticed that even Jinx- who was happily infatuated with a certain child speedster though she would never say it -was swooning a little." I hope I am not too late, my plane was delayed because of some bad weather, and I didn't find it ideal to hope through a time rift only to get here a few moments before I am now."

"Time rift, huh? Cool!" Kid Flash said with a grin." Is that your power then? Sorts like the Harold, but with time not empty space?"

"Well its part go my powers, yes," Owen smiled. He held out his hand for the young speed demon to shake. The red head did with a grin and didn't even seem to notice the girls reaction to the boy." I also have super strength and stamina. Bt that's for another time... You're Kid Flash right?"

"Wally West," Wally corrected. He grinned and flashed back over to tJinx, tossoing a careless arm over her shoulders and leaning his chin on one." This is Jenny Hex, otherwise known as my Jinx... And then there's Toni Noir, or Argent."

Flash nodded at the red and black haired girl; Owen glanced up, only for his attentions to be shifted entirely from the almost-couple that sans Jinx and Wally. He took a step forward and held his hand out to Argent, who offered her own to him. Owen took her hand up to meet his lips for a soft kiss against her knuckle. The girl blushed and gave a very demure nod hello.

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Toni," OWen smiled." I look forward to fighting crime with you miss..."

Oh the red Mage knew she was going to like it here...

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Titans South

"Don't even think about it!" Arrow screeched at her brother, who at the moment was threatening to hang up old family photos of himself and Amylee, many of the girl when she still had her baby fat and was missing teeth." I swear to gods above, Archer! You put those up and I will personally tell Jessi that you were the one who broke her favorite CD, signed by-"

"So no family photos..." Archer- or Apollo -said quickly shoving away the photo album with the embarrassing pictures in question. Amylee nodded, her garnet colored eyes dark and warning to her twin. He helped her finish pulling out all the dishes and other kitchen supplies they had brought for their new home. Jessi came in awhile alter, her eyes immediately falling on the twins and skipped over to help. They were still waiting on Harold to arrive with Melvin and her siblings." Where in the world are our-"

"Sorry we're late," Harold said, falling into the common area with the three kids and their giant bear friend." Teether was a little fussy so Melvin had me let them get him to sleep before we came by."

"Should we be worried that there are three children and an erratic stuffed monster on our team?" Jessi commented. Amylee chuckled and shook her head, turning towards the towering stack of books she was currently trying to fit onto the to large shelves on either side of the room.

"Nah, it's only temporary. The kids are actually going to be bouncing back and forth between the new teams, for training purposes," Harold said," We just happen to be first. We'll be getting AJ and Aaron for inline, as well. The little psychic said something about wanting to branch out from her group and seeing the world."

"No better place then Sydney right?" Archer commented, his words directed at the window which indeed give a view of Sydney Australia. The Titans had decided that Australia was the best center of command for the southern heroes to be. Nt to mention the crazy villains they had from that area. Argent, an Aussie native, had went into detail of the people she knew had encountered as a kid. The group split into their separate jobs of unpacking, and the kids began to get restless." Why don't Jessi and I take the kids down to the shore for some splashing a round, then you and Amy can finish unpacking then get their room done? Maybe we can wear them out a little?"

"Sounds fine with me," Amy said easily. She didn't turn towards her brother, knowing very well that eh says asking eh to be alone with Harold because she had a huge crush on him from when she had last seen the titans, when her arrows had them all in love with the wrong person. She hoped that Harold would forget her very embarrassing show of emotions before she and her brother had left; she and slipped him her number and kissed his cheek, asking him to stay in touch. Of course, the moment that they had gotten settled in with their aunt and uncle again, the Brotherhood ordeal and occurred, making it impossible to stay in touch with anyone. Amy did remember Harold being the one to catch her when she had been unfroze, but it was only a simple gesture right?

"I wanted to call you, y'know?" Harold said about five minutes after her brother and his girlfriend and left with the kids. Amy jumped a little at his words, but not because he had spoken, more because he had spoken right next to her. She dropped a thick book about archery that was either hers or her brothers. Some bent to pick it up and gather more books from the pile, but Harold's hand covered hers, stopping her movements." Amylee... You enchanted me, when we met last... I wanted to call and hopefully get to know you more but-"

"You really don't have to-"

"Please," Harold said with soft gaze. He brushed back his hood, his mask going with it so Amylee's dark red eyes met dark brown. She swallowed thickly as he reached a hand up, brushing a dark red curl from her cheek." I wanted to, Heart... Bt I didn't have time... I was one of the first ones attacked by the Brotherhood, and then we were in Jump again being assigned this... And I thought it was god giving me another chance... I can't tell you how many times I tried picking up the phone and... I mean I understand if you don't-"

"Malcolm..." Amylee said shifting into real names now. Harold looked up hopefully and the redheaded archer couldn't help the smile that fit against her full lips." I wanted you to call... I really did..."

The couple smiled together, their cheeks a matching red against dark skin. Both of them leaned up together, so that their lips brushed in a soft kiss. Amylee pulled back after a moment, smiling like a fool and thing giggled, realizing they hadn't moved for nearly five minutes.

"Welcome home..." Harold whispered, his hands fitting against Amylee's hips to hug her gently to him. Welcome home indeed...

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Emma: so, there you have it, chapter one ^^ hopefully I'll have chapter two this weekend, since I have some free time, but no promises. R&R kids! 


End file.
